LOTM: String Theory S1 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen facing down the monster made from The Puppet's corrupted essence) Peter: We're gonna have to be strategic with this. Alex: Yeah, no shit. We got no clue on what this thing can do. Erin: Or what it is for that matter. (The monster roars as it's body fires off a collection of oozing goo-like puss from its body, scattering the heroes) Uraraka: Gross! (Peter fires a web at the monster, but the web is covered in slime and is absorbed into the beast's body) Peter: Well, that wasn't helpful. Bakugo: I got this! Jack: Doubt it! (Bakugo charges the monster, releasing an explosion on the monster. However, the beast's wounds are replaced with more ooze before small tendrils shoot out and wrap around Bakugo, pulling him in) Alex: Ah shit! Bakugo: GET OFF ME DAMMIT! (Bakugo is pulled in deeper by the beast's tendrils) Shoto: That makes things hard! Izuku: Hang on Kachan! (Izuku charges forward to help Bakugo but the monster opens its mouth and fires a beam as Izuku knocking him into the wall) Uraraka: DEKU! Alex: BASTARD!! (The monster roars as the puss from earlier begins morphing into humanoid figures. They charge at the group as Alex runs for the monster, charging up at attack for the part of it's body Bakugo was absorbed into) Alex: EAT THIS! (Alex fires a beam of psychic energy, melting away the goo and exposing a trapped Bakugo) Bakugo: Wha-? (Alex grabs and pulls Bakugo free from the beast's body.) Alex: Thank me later. Bakugo: Didn't plan on it. (The ooze people are then seen approaching the other heroes. They fall to the ground and become puddles that ooze toward the group. One reaches Uraraka and begins to ooze up her leg) Uraraka: Ah! Help! Peter: Hang on! (The ooze reaches further up before a malformed face stretches from the ooze, moaning as it stares with empty eyes at Uraraka. It is then pulled off suddenly by Peter) Uraraka: *Sighs with relief* Thanks. Peter: Don't thanks me yet. (The Ooze takes form as it eyes the two as it charges at the two. Shoto is face by a group ooze people. Shoto turs his fire side as he faces them) Shoto: Say good bye. (Shoto fires massive burst of fire at the ooze monsters. Erin is seen surround by ooze people) Erin: All right... I can do this... *Charges up ice in her hands* (The Ooze people all charge at her as she thrusts her arms out and freezes them all at once) Erin: Got 'em! (Peter is seen fighting off an ooze monster. It then suddenly wraps a tendril around his neck and pulls him up to it's face where it moans in response. It then removes Peter's mask and attempts to force it's tendril down his throat, causing him to choke and grab onto it as he tries to keep it from entering him body) Alex: Pete! (Alex fires a psychic blast at the ooze monster, destroying it and freeing Peter from it's grasp as he spits out the remaining ooze) Alex: You okay? Peter: I think. (Alex smiles before the monster's mouth bursts open, causing it's multiple ooze tongues to wrap around Alex. It tries to pull him it as he uses his legs to support himself on the monster's mouth, struggling to get free) Shoto: Hold on! Peter: We're coming! (Alex looks at the two heading for him before another tongue wraps around his head, pulling him in as the others watch him get swallowed by the monster) Erin: ALEX! Peter: Goddammit! (The monster roars as it prepares to charge at the heroes. They prepare themselves as it begins heading toward them. However, it suddenly stops in it's tracks as it roars in pain) Uraraka: Huh? (The monster continues roaring as it flails around in pain) Shoto: Something's happening. (The heroes watch as cracks of yellow energy burst from the beast's body, causing it to roar on last time as it's entire body explodes and disintegrates as Alex is seen in the middle of where it stood, glowing with energy as he pants for air. He looks up at the heroes) Alex: Well, that went well. Just glad to see that everyone got out al- (Alex sees the others covered in goo from the explosion) Alex:....Right. (The heroes glare at Alex before Izuku sees a Puppet heading for the exit) Izuku: Hey! Peter: I got it! (Peter fires a web that sticks to the Puppet's back, allowing Peter to pull him toward the group as he is held down by Bakugo) Bakugo: TIME TO DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!! Momo: WAIT! Don't kill it! Bakugo: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! HE- Peter: She's right! We need to know what this attack was all about! We gotta interrogate this guy! Alex: Yeah! We gotta find out who the electric guy and he's our only lead! Puppet: You dare call me an "it"? You must be mistaken. All you humans are such foolish creatures. Alex: Why did you come here? Who sent you? Puppet: We followed the will of our master. The one, the man who himself would bring upon the end to your era and bring about peace. The Puppetmaster hates having his plans interfered with. Jack: The Puppetmaster? Who the hell is that?? Puppet: He is my master! The master of us all! Peter: What was your goal here? Puppet:....The Master wanted us to send a message to your superiors. We know what they plan to do with you, release you into the wild when you're ready, believing you'd finally slay evil. But you can't, everyone knows that you simply cannot destory evil. Bakugo: We can make an exception! Puppet: You will see before long. His will is strong, you won't be able to resist his call when he finds you. And when he does...Well...I won't spoil it here. Shoto: You're talking nonsense. Puppet: No, it is YOU who talks nonsense! Helping others with the belief that you'll always be there to help, always prodding around as the greatest of your generation, but you'll never win. We will persist, and you will fall. Momo: He's talking crazy, we need to help him. Alex: I would if I could. Puppet: He will reveal himself any day now. When he does, you will not be ready. (The Puppet begins to twitch) Puppet: Gah! Even now...He knows that I have...revealed...too much! Well heroes...It was fun...While it lasted! (The Puppet's head explodes in a mixture of blood and the same strange ooze from the monster, splattering across the ground as Bakugo releases the Puppet's corpse) Erin: Ooooh… That's disgusting... Bakugo: That little bastard had some nerve blowing himself up like that!! Jack: Well this turned out to be a nice mess... Izuku: At least we stopped the attack. Peter: But how long till they come back? Shoto: Peter's right. They'll be back. Alex: Erin, I think we should get a hold of mom and dad and tell them what happened. Erin: Yeah good idea. They'll know what to do I'm sure. ???: No need to. (The heroes turn and find Seris Lorthare and Ashley Vons entering the arena) Alex: Well, that's a coincidence. Seris: I heard what was going on from a group of M.A soldiers. They're heading here to check out the damage. (Seris walks over to the body) Seris: Is this one of the culprits? Jack: Yeah. His head just explode after he went on and on about some dude named the Puppetmaster. Ashley: Puppetmaster? Erin: Yeah. He said this attack was to send a message. Seris: Did he now? Alex: He has some electric guy leading the guy. He wore some white suit. (Seris realizes who he means) Seris: *sigh* Mr. Negative. Izuku: Who? Ashley: Apparently from what we've heard, he's one of this Puppetmaster guy's partners. He's been causing problems for awhile now, but we had no idea he was actually working for anyone. Seris: We don't know who he really is. His photo negative appearance blocks any way of being able to identify him. Ashley: And now that we know that he's working with this Puppetmaster, we can't just assume this isn't gonna be the last time we'll see this again. Momo: He said that Puppetmaster would be showing himself soon. Seris: Well then, we need to keep an eye out for anymore suspicious activity. There's no telling when these things will pop back out. (Seris steps away from the corpse) Seris: In the meantime, I feel like it's necessary to give you two the news. (Alex and Erin are confused by this) Seris: With me being the only surviving Protector, It's only necessary to replace them with a newer group of heroes. Alex: Day, are you saying...? Seris: It's time you finally accept your true heritage, and become heroes. (Alex and Erin are surprised alongside their friends) Seris: Anyway, we need to go check on anymore Puppet activity. Catch you kids later. (The two leave as the heroes stand shocked) Peter: A...hero group?! Alex: Already?! Erin: I thought it was too soon! Alex: We...We need to plan this out! This is a group effort after all! Peter: What?! Izuku: Are you...? Alex: We're gonna need all the help we can get. I say we become this Multiverse's next heroic legends! Erin: You think we can do it Alex? Alex: Totally! All of us! (The group all looks at each other) Erin: I'm with you all the way bro! Alex: I knew you would sis! Jack: A Shadow like me become a new heroic legend? Sounds interesting. Izuku: Heroic legends... Like All Might... That sounds great! Uraraka: I'm in to! Shoto: I think we all are. Momo: Yeah, let's do it! (The heroes smile knowing that their true goal is set) Alex: Problem is I just don't know our name yet. Peter: We'll figure it out in time. But right now, we've got some hero stuff to do! Alex: Then it's agreed, we'll continue the legacy that was laid out before us from those before. Let's do it! (The heroes celebrate as they leave the area. It then cuts to Mr. Negative returning to The Puppetmaster at his Headquarters) Puppetmaster: You failed?! Martin: A simple setback sir, but I can- Puppetmaster: You will do no such thing Martin! You will follow my orders and you'll follow them exactly! You promised to help me fulfill my plans for the Multiverse, dare go back on your word and I'll make sure Mr. Negative never leaves your body Martin! Martin: I understand sir. Puppetmaster: You better. (The Puppetmaster leaves, leaving Martin alone) Martin: It's for my own good. I'll be free of this curse sooner or later. (It cuts back to the heroes meeting together in the city) Erin: This is gonna be so cool! Izuku: What's our first order of business? Alex: I don't know, I've never ran a hero group before. Bakugo: Wasn't your dad in one? Alex: Yes, but that doesn't mean I know how to do it. Jack: It can't be too hard man. Erin: I don't know Jack... The stories mom and dad told us when they fought against the shadowrealm, it sounds pretty hard. Peter: Well I'm sure with all of us together we can figure something out. Alex: I guess so. But still the question is how do we start? Momo: Maybe we should find ourselves a base. Shoto: A base? Peter: Ah I see. A place for us all to gather together. Urarak: That's a great idea Momo. Izuku: It would be good to have a place for us to go. Any ideas where we could go though? (Alex thinks for a moment. It then cuts to them all inside of Peter's basement, clearly out of ideas) Izuku: I mean, it's a start. I guess. Shoto: Not the best we could do under such short notice I guess. Peter: Come on, it's not that bad. We got everything we need here. For the most part. (Scratching is then heard at Peter's door) Peter: Ah, not again Spunky! Erin: Spunky? (Peter opens his door, letting in a small white kitten, this causes Alex to visibly stiffen up as Peter picks Spunky up) Peter: Come on Spunky were busy all right? Uraraka: Peter you have a cat? Aww he's so cute! Peter: Yep this is Spunky. Alex: ……… Erin: Um... Peter that's great but um... Could you take Spunky away? Like now? Peter: Um okay but- (Peter then notices Alex's shaking looking at Spunky) Peter: Alex? Erin: *Goes up and hugs her brother* Its okay. Its okay. It won't hurt you, I promise. Izuku: Is Alex okay? Erin: *Sighs* My brother has Ailurophobia. Bakugo: Ail- What???? Momo: It means he's extremely afraid of cats. Jack: ???? You're scared of that? *points at Spunky* Oh dude that's just sad. Peter: I mean, if he bothers you that bad. Alex: No no, it's...fine. Just...make sure he doesn't get near me. Peter: No promises. Alex: I don't wanna be the one ruining your time with the cat. Peter: I understand. (Peter puts Spunky down on the floor who walks over and sits in between Jack and Uraraka) Uraraka: *Pets Spunky* Can we make him our mascot? Bakugo: What?! What kind of stupid idea is that!? Izuku: He would make a nice mascot. Bakugo: You would think that, you damn nerd! Jack: We can decide on mascot's later. Right now we should think on what we should do next as a group right? Alex: Y-Yeah.. So.. How do you guys think we should start? Peter: Well we should try and find a way to track down the Puppetmaster. Momo: It might be dangerous though to go as we are. Maybe we see about recruiting people. Erin: Recruits? Where would we find those? Peter: We go to schools full of heroes. Someone's bound to be willing to join in. Alex: We could find people with specific strengths that could help us. We don't know what kind of situations these guys could put us in. (Outside the basement window, a shadowy figure is seen cloaking as he makes various gurgling noises. It then returns to the heroes) Peter: Who else could there be? Would there be any situations where we can't be valuable? Alex: Well, I know you can't swim. Peter:.... Thanks for reminding me of that... Uraraka: Oh! We should Tsu! Izuku: Yeah! She's an excellent swimmer! Jack: But she's a frog. How can she be helpful? Peter: Hey I'm pretty much a spider so I don't see why a frog can't help. Jack:... Fair point. Shoto: If we are looking for certain talents then we'll want speed. Tenya would fit there. Alex: Good idea Shoto! Guys I think maybe this group is gonna work out after all. Jack: I got a couple of guys back in Lost Haven, they should be able to handle most of the magical stuff. Alex: Yeah, you're all Shadows, that should help us deal with the corruption effects! Peter: All right. So I thin first order should be we go get who we think we fit our group and ask them to join us. Erin: Sounds good to me! Alex: All right! Let's meet back after we talk to our friends! Let's move out! (The heroes all decide to leave all the while the Shadowy figure watches them before leaving...) TO BE CONTINUED Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts